Phoenix, Arizona, USA
Top Local links Return to top. *Link: http://www.myspace.com/phoenixmarch *Campaign Against Marijuana Prohibition: CAMP 420 (Phoenix, AZ) - Meetup.com *Facebook: Phoenix March. *Facebook: Phoenix Norml *Phoenix Norml *phoenixmarch.org *Link: *Link: *Arizona. Cannabis-related links. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Phoenix *Wikipedia: Phoenix *Wikitravel: Phoenix *WeBeHigh.com - home page lists all cities. **City page: Phoenix Global Marijuana March (GMM) Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2010 Return to top. Phoenix: Kathy & Nancy free420arizona(at)aol.com 480-892-0993 http://www.phoenixnorml.org http://myspace.com/phoenixmarch GMM, May 1: *YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd3ZWhyQQdc *YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9K4X-3phIM 2009 Return to top. Kathleen. free420arizona(at)aol.com 480-926-7288 http://myspace.com/phoenixmarch . or Jacob Logan (480)-294-5090 GMM: *Photos: http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=8288&id=106093409423582 *Video: http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=104133469600088 2008 Return to top. GMM: *Photos: http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=8289&id=106093409423582 Phoenix GMMarch Information :D free420arizona@aol.com Liberate Marijuana! May 3rd, 2008 Indian Steele Park Meet and be ready to march at 4:20pm. Starting point 3rd Street entrance to Indian Steele Park. Volunteers Needed to spread the word!Please e-mail the above address if you are interested in making or distributing flyers, if you have a store or club you would like to promote by contributing, anyone who is in or has a band who would like to be a part of the demonstration--Anything! Please let us know--This is YOUR demonstration, Phoenix!! I am only organizing because I know you guys are out there! Go to the march sites of other cities for more ideas/suggestions. :D Visit Norml.org MPP.org and Saferchoice.org for more information on how we can get medicinal use/decriminalization on the ballot in AZ in '08. We did win that one a few years ago...Now we have more people who have moved here (some from Medical states..) so let's try again to reform Arizona's current marijuana laws! Let's show up to support the decriminalization of marijuana for responsible adult use! Show support for obtaining medicinal rights in Arizona! We are surrounded by medical states. Turn out to show that you believe marijuana is a much safer alternative to dangerous, violence-inducing alcohol!! Show up because you believe, as an American, you have the freedom to chose to use a safer recreational alternative to alcohol. E-mail! Volunteer! But really- Just show up!! :D Phoenix: Kathleen free420arizona(at)aol.com 480-926-7288 http://myspace.com/phoenixmarch or Jacob Logan (480)-294-5090 Link: http://phoenix.craigslist.org/eve/635579350.html Report from www.myspace.com/phoenixmarch page (emphasis added): - "This year's march was held on Saturday, May 3rd at 4:20pm, along with over 200 cities across the globe. The turnout was fantastic- an estimated 1,500 people marched for cannabis liberation along Indian School Road in central Phoenix. We had musicians, comics, hemp ice cream sandwiches, otter pops, tie dyed banners, beautiful protest signs, great music great people of all types; young, old, male, female, gay, straight, bisexual, Americans from around the country, immigrants from around the world, virgin marchers, experienced cannabis activists, medical marijuana patients, political activists, voters, students, businessmen, the great people of Tucson NORML who took a journey into the Big City for the day, animal rights activists, TONS of media coverage, little to no police intervention, free magazines with GMM coverage... It was a truly beautiful day. '''Here's some video coverage of that special afternoon' ..."'' 2005 Return to top. Images: http://gallery.marihemp.com/phoenix2005mmm Report: http://globalmarijuanamarch.org/2005.php http://globalmarijuanamarch.org/report.php?id=80 It was a good turnout for us. About 75 people showed up. We had 2 bands and we rallied in the street and in the park. We didn't march. I'm attaching some pictures. I'll send more in the mail. I also saw on the website that you only have Kayler Russel as a contact. I would also like to be known as a contact here. Me and her worked together and we will work together next year. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Cities Category:Arizona